1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid-crystal display (“LCD”) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices become more and more important as multimedia technology evolves. Accordingly, a variety of types of display devices such as LCD devices and organic light-emitting display (“OLED”) devices have been used.
Among these, an LCD device is one of the most commonly used flat display devices. An LCD device includes two substrates in which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid-crystal layer disposed therebetween. An LCD device displays an image in such a manner that voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate electric field across the liquid-crystal layer, and liquid-crystal molecules in the liquid-crystal layer are aligned by the electric field so as to control the polarization of incident light.
In an LCD device, a portion of voltage applied to a pixel electrode is charged in a parasite capacitor between a drain electrode and a gate electrode of a switching element connected to the pixel electrode. This is called as kick-back voltage. The kick-back voltage represents a change in voltage applied to the pixel electrode in the transition direction affected by the transition of a gate signal to a switching element connected to the pixel electrode when the gate signal decreases from a high level to a low level.